Microorganisms capable of generating methane are commonly found in the gut flora of animals including ruminants. The microorganisms which produce methane in ruminants result in the loss of energy available to the animal and are also believed to contribute significantly to greenhouse gases.
Specifically, it has been known for many years that suppression of methane production in ruminants can theoretically lead to increased production and much work has been undertaken to reduce methane biosynthesis and achieve production gains in domestic animals. This has been most successfully achieved by modifications to the diet of animals. Diet manipulation is only possible in a limited number of animal production systems and is generally only able to reduce and not completely suppress methane production. A number of approaches to methane suppression in animals are being explored, not only to increase animal production but also to reduce the level of methane in the environment because of its contribution to the "greenhouse" effect.
Bromochloromethane (BMC) and some other related substances are known to show antimethanogenic activity when administered into the rumen of cattle and sheep but they have physical properties which makes impractical their use as antimethanogens in livestock production systems, BCM for example is a volatile liquid, boiling point 69 C., which readily evaporates. Bromoethane sulphonate, another antimethanogen, is difficult to administer because it is water soluble.
While the antimethanogenic properties of BCM and other antimethanogens have been known for more than 25 years no one has identified a practical means of using them to suppress methane production in livestock and obtain production increases.
Thus there has been a long felt need in the animal production field to find a practical means of inhibiting methanogenesis in animals, in particular ruminants.
It may also be desirable to reduce methane production in other animals. Inhibition of methane production would reduce the environmental impact of animals. In the case of domestic animals that inhabit households, it may be desirable to reduce methane production to achieve more pleasant conditions.
Cyclodextrins are cyclic oligosaccharides which have been used in the pharmaceutical and food industries in the preparation of various formulations incorporating active ingredients.